Mejor Días
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Se trata de una secuela de desconocido. 7 años después de que Harry, Draco y Severo declaró su amor sin morir uno por el otro Harry y Draco se quedan embarazadas y Severo se encuentra en extrema necesidad de ayuda.


Better Days

Exención de responsabilidad: No tengo ninguna Harry Potter personajes soy sólo los préstamos.

HISTORIA:

Se trata de una secuela de desconocido. después de 7 años de Harry, Draco y Severo declaró su amor sin morir

entre ellos Harry y Draco se quedan embarazadas y Severo se encuentra en extrema necesidad de ayuda.

Capítulo 1

Harry se despertó y sintió que el sol golpeando su cara que estaba en posible debido a que vivían en las mazmorras

y allí donde no hay ventanas abajo. Se dio cuenta de que Severo o alguien había puesto una ventana artificiales

en las mazmorras.

Harry se sentó y miró a su alrededor en busca de sus dos amantes que fueron probablemente ya en la gran sala del desayuno.

Recogiendo algo de ropa para cambiarse Harry se apresuró en el cuarto de baño para una ducha rápida que a su vez duró unos

veinte minutos.

Cuando se metió en la gran sala se dio cuenta de que Draco y Severus donde acercándose el uno al otro y susurrando a cada

otros.

Harry caminó por el pasillo hacia la mesa de los profesores y se sentó junto a Severo y se inclinó y le dio un beso en sus labios.

Severo sonrió y miró

"Así que finalmente fuera de la cama eres?"

Harry le sonrió y sonrió

"Y veo que está un poco vacía ha sido ver a alguien detrás de nuestra espalda ...?"

Draco miró a Harry y le sonrió dándole una mirada astuta.

"... O que te gusto tu causa yo que eras tan caliente?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Mabye pero lo que son ustedes dos van a hacer al respecto?"

se sonrió y tomó él, pero se detuvo porque Draco se había vuelto pálida y colapsados en un montón. Harry y

Severo se levantó y recogió Draco y lo llevó a la infirmery que se sentó y esperó a que la noticia de

hay querido Draco.

Señora Pomfrey loooked a los dos hombres de pie frente a ella y sonrió

"Así felicitación al Sr. Potter y el Profesor Snape Draco es tener un hijo"

Harry lo miró y exclamó antes de desplomarse en el suelo a sus pies.

Cuando Harry se despertó vio Severo de pie sobre él con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Harry miró a su alrededor

en busca de Draco para ver si estaba bien, pero podía ver ninguna señal de Draco en cualquier lugar y comenzó a sentirse muy preocupado

que su amante embarazada se había ido.

"Donde esta Draco?"

Severo suspiró y se sentó en la cama y miró a Harry.

"Harry sabes cómo Draco estaba embarazada?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

"Así parece que no sólo Draco pero también están embarazadas"

Harry lo miró y suspiró, me pregunto cómo se va a cambiar nuestra relación.

"¿Dónde está Draco?"

"Aquí"

Harry se volvió y miró a Draco, que acababa de entrar con una bandeja con lo que parecía té y pasteles. Harry sonrió

y el instante en que puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de Harry lo agarró y comenzó a besarlo aferrarse a él como si hubiera

no hay mañana. cuando Draco y Harry sacó aparte se dieron cuenta de que Severo había sido dejar de fumar a través de todo el beso.

"¿Cuál es el Severo asunto? ¿Estás celoso de que estamos dejando al descubierto los niños y que no lo son?"

Harry dio un codazo a Draco para que dejara de molestar Severo poco más.

"Lo que quería decir Sev es que ambos estamos preocupados de que no nos quieren ahora que está embarazada"

Severo miró sorprendido y de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos a sus dos amantes y suspiró

"Yo te amo mucho y dos sólo porque está embarazada, no significa que voy a dejar que ustedes dos solos para hacer frente a

con este su auto "

Harry y Draco sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca. Severo sonrió y miró con una expresión muy suave en su rostro.

Él se adelantó y se apoderó de dos de sus brazos y tiró de los amantes de Harry en un beso y luego sacó de Draco en

un beso. Harry miró suspiró

"Ustedes significan todo para mí"

Los dos miraron a Harry y lo abrazó y lo sostuvo con fuerza en sus brazos te queremos mucho a Harry.

- 6 meses después -

Harry y Draco fueron pato abajo hacia mazmorras Severo cuando fue detenido por el profesor Dumbledore. Él

miró positivamente lívido.

"Harry tenía que vivir con el hecho de que sus compañeros fueron Severo y Draco, pero el embarazo ha ido a la medida, ¿quién va a

derrotar a Voldemort? "

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró, Draco dio un paso adelante y frunció el ceño

"Es todo lo que importa? Harry derrotar a Voldemort? Usted no debe decirse que es un mentor si así es como vas a tratar

Harry sólo porque encontró la felicidad y usted simplemente no puede manejar nada "

Dumbledore lo miró con la expresión más más enojado en la cara.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera"

Dumbledore dio un paso amenazador hacia Draco pero Harry intensificado sus alas se había acercado y ha crecido al máximo de su longitud.

gruñendo Harry se apoderó de Draco y lo empujó detrás de él y lo miró directamente a Dumbledore.

"NO LEVANTAR LA VOZ EN MI MATE"

Draco miró a Harry y rápidamente se deslizó por delante de él y Dumbledore y se apresuró a la clase de Severo y se apoderó de él

"Sev Dumbledore está en el corredor y Harry está ahí fuera y discutiendo son porque Dumbledore no puede aceptar que Harry es

feliz y lo único que le importa es el hecho de que no va a poder luchar Sabes quién "

Severo miró a Draco antes de quedarse en el pasillo se encontró un pie Harry positivamente lívida solo. Harry miró hacia arriba

y le sonrió

"Se siente bien a gritar a Dumbledore, porque todo lo que es, es un viejo excéntrico manipuladora y todo lo que le importa es la caída de Voldemort"

Severo se estremeció en el nombre de Voldemort, pero se adelantó y abrazó a su amante embarazada y luego llegó y sacó

Draco hacia él y celebró sus dos amantes embarazadas encantadora.

"Si alguna vez algo demasiado dos dosis de nuevo te juro que voy a hacer le deseo que nunca nació"

Harry sonrió y sonrió Severo

"Los dos son de Draco y protector de las Minas"

Severo sonrió y llevar a ambos a su oficina donde suavemente sáb tanto en la silla.

"Son ustedes dos cómodos o que me gustaría hacer todo lo mejor para un rato?"

Harry y Draco se miraron y sonrieron

"Tenemos una idea Sev cómo combate usted hace a mí ya Dray sentir el placer más maravilloso del mundo"

Severo sonrió, con un movimiento de su varita de Harry y Draco se desnuda y tocándose. Severo sonrió

y agitó su varita y estaba desnudo también.

"" Ustedes dijo que quería que yo hiciera eso por ti "

Harry y Draco miró contraparte hay desnudo y sonrió

"Por supuesto queremos que el placer nosotros también"

Se acercó y cayó de rodillas delante de ellos.

"Voy a hacer tanto de gritar tan fuerte que se despertaba nueva Inglaterra"

Severo se levantó temprano en la mañana y miró a sus dos amantes para dormir y sonrió él no podía

creer la suerte que pudo llegar a los amantes de la hermosa y amorosa a ser todo suyo y de nadie más. Severo miró

más y se dio cuenta que Draco se había despertado y lo miraba con una expresión suave y con sueño.

"Mañana" Sev "

Severo le sonrió y prestó abajo y le dio un suave beso antes de presentarse una copia de seguridad

-Buenos días a usted "

Draco se puso de pie y suspiró

"Me pregunto si Harry está bien después de lo que Dumbledore lo hizo?"

Severo asintió con la cabeza suspiró

"Mí para Draco"

(Cambio de escena)

Harry regresó a la biblioteca cuando se dio cuenta de Ginny sola en el pasillo mirando por la

ventana en el recinto.

"¿Estás bien ginebra?"

Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo miró

"¿Cómo puedo estar bien? El hombre que amo está con alguien más y piensa que soy una niña"

Harry la miró con una mirada triste

"¿Quién es ginebra?"

Ginny le miró y frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

"Su ... Su Draco"

Harry la miró y frunció el ceño preguntándose si se había dado cuenta de que era lo que iba a salir con Draco

y no alguna otra persona que no tiene idea.

-Bueno ... eh ... ¿Sabe usted la persona que está saliendo con? "

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y miró al exterior

"Sé que usted es Harry, pero ¿por qué salir con él que ni siquiera gustan los chicos en ese tipo de camino?"

Harry miró y suspiró shacking la cabeza que se marchó en busca de sus dos la esquina corrió

a la derecha en Draco quien a su vez lo estaba buscando.

"Harry dónde has estado? Sev y yo estábamos preocupados por ti"

Harry lo miró con expresión de disculpa y en su rostro

"Lo siento mucho para preocuparse que me sentí como estar sola por un tiempo"

Draco asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y vamos a ir a ver Sev desde sus clases no comienzan hasta las 10"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo hacia la oficina de Severo, donde lo encontraron

mirando a través de libros de texto para algo que proberly era necesaria para la investigación poción más.

"Sev, Harry está aquí"

Severo miró con una sonrisa

"Comprendí que"

Parecía preocupado a Harry, que estaba mirando el suelo con una mirada triste.

"¿Cuál es el asunto de Harry?"

Harry lo miró y sonrió suavemente

"Estoy triste el hombre que piensa como mi mentor me odia y aborrece a los dos hombres que han llegado a amar y cuidar

más de mis amigos "

Draco se levantó y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de él y lo arrastró todo el camino hasta donde se sentó y sacó Severo

en él hay vueltas y se acurrucó contra él y suspiró

"Usted sabe que Harry nos había preocupado de que todos los que tomaría el punto de vista de Dumbledore y nos dejan para siempre"

Harry miró a Draco y Severus con una suave sonrisa y se levantó

"Ustedes deben saber que no importa lo que yo siempre te amaré dos y nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo ¿de acuerdo?"

Que asintió con la cabeza y observó deslizamiento de Harry en el dormitorio y acostarse a dormir.

Severo se paró frente a la oficina Señora Pomfreys esperando a su llegada a los amantes a cabo

de la oficina.

Harry miró a la señora Pomfrey

"Así que la razón Dray se derrumbó porque el bebé estaba dibujando en su núcleo mágico?"

Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza y miró a Draco que estaba pálido y asustado

"Para que el niño está drenando mi magia y por el tiempo que el niño Identificación i que nacerá, será petardo?"

Pomfrey choque con la cabeza y sonrió

"Sólo lo hizo para ayudar a los que empiezan a crecer como los genes de Harry se están ejecutando a través de su venas"

Draco lo miró y frunció el ceño

"Así que mi hijo puede llegar a ser y Gren Tre a?"

Pomfrey se encogió de hombros

"No sabemos lo que sus hijos se convertirá hasta que él o ella es Seventeen"

Harry y Draco la miró sonriendo se puso de pie y la abrazó y se puso a la puerta cuando

Harry se dio cuenta que había olvidado decirle algo.

"Pomfrey que se dan cuenta de que yo y Draco kmost es probable que el niño muy pronto?"

Pomfry asintió con la cabeza y los vio salir.

CHAGE ESCENA (El nacimiento

Harry y Draco estaba en la cama después del nacimiento y miró a sus dos sones que dormían

pacíficamente en sus cunas al lado de uno.

Harry miró a su hijo que era un reflejo de Severo a excepción de los ojos verde esmeralda

que recogió de Harry.

bebé de Draco se veía exactamente como él en todos los sentidos incluyendo los ojos.

Severo estaba sobre ellos con una suave sonrisa feliz que era muy raro ver fuera del lado de no

apartamentos.

"Dos hijos de ésta es la mejor cosa del mundo"

Harry y Draco le sonrió y cerró los ojos al caer dormido. Pomfrey entró

y frunció el ceño ante Severo.

"El horario de visita son más de Severo, así que creo que debería dejar"

Severo asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus dos amantes de la hermosa y luego se dirigió a prepararse para su

clases. Pomfrey se puso sobre Harry y Draco con una sonrisa malévola. Despegar el hechizo ilusión,

Harry despertó a continuación, y en vez de encontrar de pie sobre él Señora Pomfrey se Ginny y

se veía positivamente el mal.

"Voy a hacer que usted paga de Harry Potter. Yo te va a castigar por el robo de Draco de mí poniendo

irriversable maldición sobre su hijo "

Harry abrió la boca y trató de detener y apoderarse de la varita, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Imortis Obliveratis"

Ginny rió

"No hay cura para esto y no hay ningún documento escrito sobre los efectos"

riendo salió de la habitación con Harry llorando y sostuvo a su hijo bebé en sus brazos.

Draco se despertó hasta aquí suave llanto. Se dio la vuelta a esperar a Chris a estar llorando, pero para su sorpresa

vio que se trataba de Harry y León que sostenía en sus brazos también. Draco se sentó y llegó a más

y tiró de Harry en sus brazos y trató de calmarlo

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

Harry lo miró y le hipo

"Ginny estaba aquí y que c. .. c. .. maldito bebé León"

Draco abrió la boca y levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la enfermería y por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras.

Una vez allí, a través de la puerta abierta Severo aula. Severo miró a Draco junto con toda su clase.

Draco miró a Severus y se agarró del brazo Severo y lo arrastró por el brazo todo el camino hasta

el ala del hospital. Severo estaba en la puerta y miró a Harry que estaba llorando en la cama.

Él corrió y se aferró a Harry y se aferró a él.

"Dime Harry decirme lo que ha dicho y yo prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tratar de revertirla"

"Ella ... (Hipo) ... Ella dijo" Imortis Obliveratis "

Severo quedó sin aliento y suspiró

"Lo siento mucho Harry, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por León como que cura es irreversible ..."

Harry lo miró y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Severo suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y

luego miró a Draco y mencionó que él venga a él.

"Se puede obtener de mi estudio una poción calmante para que yo pueda ayudar a Harry"

Harry vio como Draco salió de la habitación y luego miró a Severus mientras frota la espalda en el lugar que

CLAMED él un poco y le hizo un poco somnoliento.

Draco miró alrededor de la oficina en busca de la poción cuando Ginny apareció frente a él. Se dio la vuelta

de ella con una mirada de disgusto.

"¿Cuál es la cuestión Dray?"

Draco se dio la vuelta y con mirada de enojo en el rostro

"¿Cuál es la mater conmigo? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera hablar conmigo y mucho menos hablar conmigo después de lo que hizo"

Ginny le miró con una mirada ofendida

"Hice lo que hizo por nosotros Draco"

Draco se burló de ella y comenzó a mirar a través de los sorteos, cuando de repente tuvo una idea.

"Bueno, afortunadamente para Harry se encontró una cura para el pequeño León para que pueda volver al infierno que Casa

llamar a casa "

Ginny jadeó y palideció

"Pero ... pero eso es imposible. Draco no dejaba Severo hacer esa poción para él ¿verdad?"

Draco sonrió y sacó la poción calmante del cajón y se ocultó el nombre.

"Severo había hecho que ya para el fin para todo lo que tenemos que hacer es darle demasiado él"

Ginny abrió la boca y bajó la cabeza en la derrota

"Pero una poción Filius toma por lo menos un mes para hacer"

Draco la miró y olfateó

"Como dije Severo había hecho esto antes de la mano"

Corriendo hasta el ala del hospital que se precipitó a Severo con un feliz saltar en su paso.

-Harry, Sev ¿adivinen qué? "

Se le miró como si hubiera vuelto loco de dolor o algo por el estilo. Draco suspiró

"Así me encontré a Ginny en su oficina Sev y ..."

Ambos se incorporó ahora quieren saber lo que la perra estaba haciendo en su oficina

"... Así me hizo pensar que ha encontrado una cura ..."

Severo repente se enojó

"Se hizo lo que!"

"... Como si estuviera diciendo que yo le dije que se encuentran una cura y ¿adivinen qué?, Me dijo que no hay una cura y es

llama la poción Filius "

Severo repente se iluminó

"Ahora me acuerdo que hice un par para el orden y en mi ligustro laboratorio en casa voy a ir a buscar algunos"

Harry vio como Severo dejó miró entonces a Draco con una mirada feliz. luego se volvió a la curiosidad al ver a

Draco se echó a reír

"¿Qué pasa Dray?"

Draco lo miró antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para darle una rápida pero suave beso

"Le dije a Ginny que Severo había hecho algunos antes de la mano y me imagino que era verdad"

Harry le sonrió luego frunció el ceño

"Cuando salga de aquí que se desea que ella nunca me nueva"

Draco sonrió y puso a su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

"Te amo Harry"

"Yo también te quiero"

Se oyó una risita y se volvió para ver a Severo delante de ellos con una sonrisa suave

"Me encantan los dos"

Ambos se levantó y se envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él

"Entonces, ¿usted lo tiene?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a León y administrado la poción suavemente en su hijo antes de palmaditas en la espalda

manera que cualquier burbuja en el estómago se acercaba.

Harry corrió y lo besó

"Gracias Severo y Draco"

Ginny se sentó en la infirmery buscando triste. Señora Pomfrey suspiró

"No fue tu culpa que sucedió Ginny"

Ginny la miró

"Pero si yo no había ido a dar un paseo yo no habría sido puesto bajo la maldición imprius"

Señora Pomfrey miró y sonrió con tristeza

"Bueno, al menos, después de que le dijo a Harry, Draco y Severus acerca de cómo no lo estaban haciendo a sí mismo ya

se vio obligado a hacerlo se entiende "

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró tristemente lejos

"Sí lo sé"

sqat Harry en el sofá pensando de nuevo en el último año

Flash-back-

Harry miró a Ginny con una mirada de enojo

"¿Por qué estás aquí después de lo que hiciste?"

Draco miró a Ginny y se dio vuelta y entró en el dormitorio. Ginny le miró

luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirle a Harry"

Harry miró a ella y sacó cerca de León en el pecho

"Acabar de una vez con el entonces"

Ginny miró asustado y luego respiró hondo

"Así que ver a Harry lo sucedido a usted y su bebé que no era yo"

Harry se enfureció

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y para mí eso! Que te vi"

Ginny hizo una mueca y suspiró

-Ya lo sé, pero lo es Harry, me fui a dar un paseo el día I. .. hice lo que hice y oí un sonido i la vuelta y un

Devorador de la muerte estaba allí y él ... "

Tomando una respiración profunda que se encendió

"Me pusieron bajo la maldición Imprius estaba ción a que se obtiene con la maldición pero ... Harry lo siento"

Harry miró por un segundo y luego se puso de pie

"¿Te gustaría una taza de té?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Harry hizo el té y se dirigió a la habitación después de abandonar algunos de los suero de la verdad en la taza

de té. Entregándole una taza se sentó.

"Así que lo que dijo ... ¿es cierto?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza

"Y me siento mucho"

-Fin Flash back -

"Papá CWIS Frew libro FHE en mí"

Harry miró a León, que hablan delante de él con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos

"Chris no hacer las cosas a tu hermano"

Chris miró a Harry y frunció el ceño

"Pero yo no anyfing comederos en" eón "

Harry suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada León dio a Chris y se puso de pie

"No se debe mentir a mí León usted sabe que es algo malo que hacer"

León asintió y bajó la cabeza. Harry sintió como tal agujero y el culo por decir que él era

un chico malo, así que él se inclinó y se apoderó de él y lo levantó y lo sostuvo.

"Lo siento por gritar en usted"

León miró

"Estoy Sowy a"

Draco entró entonces y lo miró y le sonrió

"Supongo que es el nuevo director adjunto?"

Harry lo miró y luego pensar en ello hasta que Severo llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando

sus dos hijos corrieron hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Creo que ahora sé que es Dray"

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa

"Que te sale"

Harry sonrió y lo derribó en el sofá y comenzó a besarlo. Corredera de la llave a lo largo de Draco

el labio inferior y asomó la llave en la boca y comenzó a luchar por Dominice con una batalla con las pinzas de Draco

pinzas.

Severo aclarado su pensamiento cuando relised lo que estaban haciendo.

"Harry levantarse de él y me ayudará a prepararse para la ceramony"

Harry sonrió y se levantó y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y sonrió Severo

"Felicitaciones por ser diputado, me pregunto lo que voy a usar para mi beautifuls"

Severo sonrió y suspiró

"Lo siento, Harry, pero va a quedarse aquí para cuidar a los niños"

Harry miró herido, pero no dijo nada en lugar de eso vio como Draco y Severus entró a la habitación.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y miró con enojo a la puerta del dormitorio cuando oyó los gruñidos y gemidos comeing a través de

la puerta del dormitorio.

Leon y Chris miró a Harry

"La hora del baño?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó y se fue a su cuarto de baño y les dio hay baños de ellos vestidos de verde y

plata pijamas una ponerlos en cunas y no vio caer dormido y salió al salón y se sentó en

silla de Severo favriout.

No parece importarle que yo casi nunca llega a salir. Me hacen bebé se siente todo el tiempo. No me importa

cuidado de niños, pero nunca tener un descanso.

Draco y Severus volvió con una gran sonrisa en su lugar. Harry lo miró pero no dijo nada solo fue

volver a la lectura con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal con éó la vista y se dio cuenta de que

Draco y Severus había entrado en el dormitorio. Harry se levantó y entró en el dormitorio y miró a la

dos de ellos medio hacer en la cama. y enojado con el aire a su alrededor que acechaba a ellos y se los

de distancia.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Se miraron unos a otros y miró a Harry

"¿Qué es lo que usted necesita para hablar de Harry?"

Harry miró y se dio cuenta que no tenían ni idea de por qué estaba enojado con ellos

"Bien por una cosa que ustedes dejan todo el día todos los días y no una vez que a ver si quiero salir"

Draco se sentó y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry corte en

"Otra cosa que ustedes siempre están haciendo fuera y me he quedado fuera de que para"

Severo se apoderó de Harry y lo mantuvo

"Estamos muy sentimos que hemos estado haciendo esto para usted y queremos hacer de ti"

Harry miró a Draco y Severus sonrió y happly

"Chicos por lo que ahora van a tener un poco de diversión?"

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa y abordó a Harry a la cama.

León se despertó con el sonido de su hermano, hablando consigo mismo. Sonrió

"CWIS?"

Chris se dio vuelta y sonrió

"Sí" eón? "

León se acercó al lado de la cama para que pudiera hablar con él

"Qué Fink que el padre y el papá nos llevará a cabo hoy en día?"

Chris miró a la puerta

"Yo no sé Sowy"

"Fhats bien"

León llegó a través de los barrotes y le tendió la mano de Chris para celebrar

"Eón No te preocupes papi quieres vamos a quedar aquí para siempre"

Que León hizo llegar horrorizado

"Lo que si el padre de don salgamos?"

"No sé"

Harry sonrió cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostro

Así lo hacen todavía me amas

Harry se levantó y se fue a Chris y la sala de León y sonrió

Esto es todo lo que yo quería y ahora estoy feliz por siempre

EL FINAL

Espero que te haya gustado la historia


End file.
